A State of Polarity
by ElvenDovahkiin
Summary: Lorna Dane has the ability to control magnetism, making her a desirable target for the Avengers initiative. But the nineteen year old is having conflicting thoughts as her past fights to catch up to her. Character based off Lorna Dane/Polaris from X-Men.


Lorna Dane put the key in her studio apartment door for the last time unknowingly, she grabbed her black Nike duffle bag as she began to make her routine visit to the gym. Today, however, was not going to be routine at all. The slender nineteen year old bounced down the cement stairs that lead to her parked car and promptly got in. Catching her reflection in the rear view mirror, Lorna smiled. The bags under her eyes and the bloodshot eyes she'd once thought to be permanent were starting to disappear. They were a marking and reminder of a more stressful part of her life, one she hoped to leave behind.

Lorna's life had been forever changed by the presence of a mutant gene in her genetic make up. A gene that gave her the ability to control magnetism. With an intake of breath, Lorna started her car, and started driving to the gym. The gym had become a save haven for her, she'd only recently started her independent life, finally being able to start a life of her own, away from her father and, less fortunately away from her other gifted friends. And now she was living in Manhattan, in a shabby little apartment that she was struggling to pay for. Her father offered her money, but out of stubbornness, she'd denied.

The gym was one place where Lorna felt calm. Her car pulled up outside the glass building, a flashing neon sign illuminating the entrance. She pulled out her membership card, something she _had_ let her father pay for, and entered the air conditioned building. The familiar smell of rubber, deodorant and sweat was a welcoming sign.

Lorna made her way to the running machine, as she took note of her surroundings.

 _Strange. I'm the only one in here._ She thought to herself.

It was an odd occurrence for the gym to be completely empty, and the peculiarity of it was not missed by Lorna. She picked up her duffle bag and quietly surveyed the level of the gym. No machines were being used, and it was too quiet.

"Hello?" Lorna's voice reverberated against the walls and an eerie silence accompanied her call. The hackles of her back rose and she quickly spun around, locking eyes with a dark skinned man with an eye patch. She stifle a scream as she backed away from the man. He held up his hands as if to show he was no threat.

"Ms Dane, I'm Director Fury, from an organisation named SHIELD." The man, Director Fury, announced. Surprised that she knew who she was, Lorna took another step backwards. SHIELD, however, sounded very familiar to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on where she'd heard the name before.

"We've been watching you," he began and a shiver went down Lorna's spine. "and we've seen your work in Moscow. SHIELD is looking for someone with your abilities, there's a global crisis that someone as talented as you might just be able to stop."

"Um... okay, I _really_ need to go now, I'm going to be late for work." Lorna lied, edging her way to the door.

"Ms Dane, we both know that's false, considering you recently lost your job working at a Starbuck's coffee house." Director Fury said, stopping Lorna in her tracks. She spun her body around.

"How did you know about that? Let me guess, you know where I live too?" Lorna drawled, placing a hand on her hips. The 'yes' that followed her question surprised her and she took a step towards the man.

"Look, I don't know how you found me, or whatever your weird little plan is, but I seriously don't have the time, or the want to participate in your weird little plan." Lorna jeered, pointing a finger in the director's chest. The moment her finger touched the man, she heard a collective click. Turning her head, she was shocked to see that the gym was now filled with men and women in dark suits pointing guns at her.

Her heart started beating faster and her eyes darted to the Director's.

"Calm down Ms Dane, we're not here to hurt you, we'd just appreciate a little co-operation. You have significant powers that would be very useful to us and I _highly_ suggest you accept my offer." Director Fury finished.

Lorna took one more look around the room.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

* * *

Lorna had been cautious getting into the car with the SHIELD members, but the display of guns had forced her judgement into agreeing with Director Fury. She'd found out his first name by now, Nick.

They had been sitting in an awkward silence for some time now, before Lorna finally turned towards Fury.

"Where are you taking me? Some secret lab?" She'd added the last part on with a wild look in her eyes and a wiry smile on her face, an attempt to break down the stiff atmosphere.

"An off land facility of ours, a ship owned by SHIELD." Fury decided to discard the latter part of her statement.

Lorna nodded.

"And my abilities, how'd you find out about those? I don't tend to share that information." The last comment came out jaded from Lorna's mouth yet the Director took no notice of it.

"Like I mentioned earlier, we saw footage of you in Moscow, an impressive feat I might add, and we've been monitoring you ever since."

 _Since Moscow? That's over a year..._ Lorna thought, shocked by the revelation.

Lorna narrowed her eyes at the Director, assessing him once more. He presented no immediate threat and Lorna relaxed marginally. Before asking one final question.

"You cool if I listen to music?"

Tying back her chestnut hair, she placed her headphones in her ears, blocking out the world around her before pulling her olive green cap hard over her eyes.


End file.
